1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a force detection apparatus, a robot, etc.
2. Related Art
Recently, introduction of industrial robots to production facilities including factories has been promoted for improvement of production efficiency. As the industrial robots, machine tools for machining of parent materials including aluminum plates are representative. Some machine tools contain force detection apparatuses that detect forces on the parent materials at machining (for example, see JP-A-10-68665).
The force detection apparatus disclosed in JP-A-10-68665 may detect shear, tensile force, compression force, etc. using crystal as a piezoelectric element.
However, in the force detection apparatus using crystal as a piezoelectric element, the crystal is deformed due to heat generated in machining and, as a result, a noise component with respect to the true value in output of the piezoelectric element is generated. In the force detection apparatus disclosed in JP-A-10-68665, no measures against the noise are taken.